Cargo Cult
by Pistolette
Summary: "Estaba consciente de que los seres humanos eran animales, después de todo pertenecían al mismo reino que cualquier otro animal no racional y en ese momento no estaban siendo racionales". Clasificación M.
1. Capítulo I: Cargo Cult

_Este es un trabajo de ficción que no pretende infringir el copyright de la obra original cuyos personajes pertenecen a sus autores y a la televisora que transmite el show. No se pretende tampoco hacer uso comercial de estos._

**_Advertencia: Clasificación M. Contenido apto sólo para lectores maduros. Contiene descripciones de escenas no apropiadas para menores debido a su contenido sexual._**

**Cargo Cult**

Un clic, clic, clic, casi imperceptible del ratón es lo único que se escuchaba en su despacho a esa hora de la tarde. Este era un día aburrido, a pesar de ser fin de semana cuando la gente normalmente se empieza a deshacer de la carga mental que solían llevar de lunes a viernes. Clic, clic,clic, el trabajo estaba muerto, ¡ja! Muerto, acababa de hacer una broma, era una lástima que Jane no estuviera ahí en la oficina para notar su progreso con las bromas irónicas.

Dio un rápido vistazo a su lista de pendientes: Autopsias del caso Delacroix, listas; informes toxicológicos, listos; análisis de fibras: listos; tal vez solo debería dedicar el tiempo restante del viernes a la procastinación. Después de todo, estaba en su propia oficina, su oficina de jefe de médicos forenses del Estado de Massachusetts. Se levantó de su sillón de diseñador, alisó su vestido con las manos para evitar la formación de arrugas en la tela y se dirigió lentamente hacia los gabinetes del librero de madera exótica. Antes de abrirlos lo contempló y sintió orgullo de su gusto tan ecléctico y a la vez exquisito. En la madera exótica descansaban piezas de arte tribal y algunos cuadros que le recordaban su estancia en el equipo de _Médecins Sans Frontières_, algunas de esas piezas le recordaban a quien consideraba 'el amor de su vida'. Aunque ese amor de su vida no hiciera mucho por contactarla…Maura sabía que cualesquiera fueran las razones por las cuales el Dr. Ian Faulkner no trataba de mantener el contacto eran variables independientes, que como tal no eran controlables.

El agridulce recuerdo de Ian no impediría continuar con su plan. Flexionó sus rodillas para descender grácilmente y alcanzar las puertas inferiores del librero. Abrió la puertecilla izquierda y tras rebuscar unos cuantos segundos dio con un viejo LP. La caja era delgada, y a pesar de tener unas cuantas cuarteaduras, la imagen principal estaba intacta. Fondo pleno y azul aqua, le dio un giro y observó la portada. Una mujer enfundada en unos pantalones acampanados y desabotonados, con el torso desnudo estratégicamente cubierto por sus brazos abrazando un muñeco de facciones indefinidas. Una pelirroja que posa con un quiebre de cadera juguetón y sus pies, desprovistos de zapatos y medias, distanciados uno del otro para conservar el equilibrio. Maura Isles sonrió, adoraba esa portada, la expresión de inocencia de la mujer le hace siempre le hace sonreír. "Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo por lo bajo.

Colocó el LP en su escritorio y luego del mismo compartimento sacó una maleta de cuero roja. Sacudió el polvo acumulado en la superficie y después la abrió cuidadosamente. Se trataba de un tocadiscos portátil. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción, hacía tanto tiempo que no encontraba lugar en su agenda para conectar el tocadiscos. Pero le gustaba tenerlo cerca, era un extraño apego a un objeto que le recordaba su vida en Francia y las calles parisinas, los cafés en las terrazas y los artistas callejeros.

Liberó al viejo LP de su prisión de cartón y lo colocó en el tocadiscos. Con precisión quirúrgica tomó la aguja y la colocó sobre el disco. Lo echó a andar. De inmediato su oficina se llenó de sonidos diversos, guitarras eléctricas, una sección de cuerdas, y un insistente bajo cuyas notas rebotaban en las paredes de la pieza.

"Nunca pensé que este lugar tuviera esta excelente acústica. En verdad me sorprende, considerando que los interiores de los edificios modernos tienen esos frágiles paneles de yeso y fibras comprimidas que separan los cubículos de los empleados. Supongo que este no es el caso, que felicidad".

Desplegó una sonrisa enorme al darse cuenta que hablaba sola. No importaba mucho, recientes estudios habían descubierto que las personas dedicadas y dotadas de cierta inteligencia suelen hablar solos al enfocar su atención en una tarea determinada. Y este sí era el caso, la tarea del viernes era disfrutar el LP, media hora, media hora de sonidos deliciosos que recordaban su vida juvenil parisina.

Se volvió hacia su sillón rojo Karim Rashid y se sentó en él. Los sonidos provenientes del tocadiscos, requerían toda su atención. Quería disfrutarlo por completo, cada uno de los instrumentos, el silencio y el crujido de los parlantes. Así entre la sección de cuerdas, los salvajes acordes funk de guitarra, el ritmo de los toms y los experimentales ecos de los instrumentos electrónicos evocó la sonrisa de Jane Rizzolli. Extraño. Pero ese track en especial le hizo pensar en Jane. Jane es como el bajeo impetuoso e insistente del track, es la suavidad de las notas graves y la fiereza del ritmo cadencioso. El golpeteo en sus oídos y la sensualidad…

"clac, clac" escuchó. Abrió los ojos y encontró unos oscuros mirándole de vuelta, desde arriba con gran interés.

-Hola…-

-Hola…Jane-sonrió nerviosamente Maura Isles

Se levantó rápidamente, como si el sillón hubiese estado electrificado. Dio una mirada a su tocadiscos portátil y luego a Jane. Ciertamente no esperaba su presencia en la oficina, y le avergonzaba un poco haber sido sorprendida mientras se dejaba llevar por la música en horas de trabajo.

- ¿Qué es eso?, ¿qué escuchas?- preguntó Jane con gran interés

- Ah, pues… es un álbum conceptual, me hace recordar amores de juventud y noches parisinas- respondió Maura sin disimular su emotividad

- Amores de juventud, ¿eh?-

Maura notó como la voz de Jane parecía tener un dejo de desagrado ante la aseveración. ¿Acaso Jane estaba celosa? Sonrió.

-¿Por qué la sonrisita? Dicen que si te ríes a solas es porque te acuerdas de alguna travesura- Jane dio un golpecito con el codo Maura

-Nada- rió-es una larga historia

-Pues el día está muerto, estoy dispuesta a escucharla, aunque a mitad de la historia empezarás a irte por las ramas y a darme estadísticas raras, pero como no hay mucho que hacer estoy dispuesta a escucharlas también

-¡Jane!, los hechos son importantes…-

-Ey, tu álbum conceptual ese… se oye antiguo, como de la época en que mis padres ni siquiera me tenían planeada.

-Lo es. De hecho es considerado una gran obra maestra en Francia, su aporte cultural va más allá de lo imaginable. Es la perfecta combinación entre rock, funk y la orquestación es simplemente deliciosa. Es el amor orquestado, un amor moral y socialmente prohibido que que llena de dicha a dos personas que vienen de mundos distintos y destinos totalmente diferentes.

Sus ojos brillaron al describir aquel álbum, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Jane Rizzoli, pues el empirismo era su modus vivendi. Rizzoli de pronto sintió cosquillas en el estómago que fueron caminando como hormigas hasta su pecho.

- Cuánta pasión para describir un álbum de… - tomó el estuche del LP- poco menos de media hora

- No es cualquier álbum, es una obra de arte…- Maura avanzó hacia Jane y tomó su mano- Escucha, por favor el siguiente track, es el último

- No se si sea o no arte pero el caso es que no entiendo un carajo, Maur…

- No importa, la música es un lenguaje universal. Además puedo decirte de que trata, si tú quieres. Traduciré sólo para ti.-

Ba, dum, dum. El bajo cadencioso una vez más. El ritmo empatando el palpitar de su corazón. Sensación de vértigo y cosquilleo en la base del estómago que subía hasta su pecho. Manos frías y un nudo en la garganta. Jane Rizzoli sujetaba nerviosamente la mano de Maura Isles.

-Pues bien, el álbum cuenta la historia de un hombre mayor enamorado de una quinceañera. La conoce cuando él, conduciendo en su Rolls Royce, golpea la bicicleta de ella. Luego en las siguientes canciones narran como es la chica, cómo él se enamora de ella, como sostienen un apasionado idilio en un hotel-museo y finalmente como la chica muere en un accidente de avión. Es un álbum que me encanta, es muy completo.

- Ah..-

Mientras Maura parloteaba, Jane solo podía oír el incesante bajeo trepanando su cabeza. Su vista pasando de los ojos claros de la forense a sus labios que se movían mientras seguía explicando algo así como la historia de la foto de la portada del disco. La detective Rizzoli solo asentía con la cabeza. No supo si fue por culpa del ritmo de los acordes funk o por nerviosismo pero su cuerpo empezó a tomar ritmo, un vaivén de un pie a otro.

-Gran ritmo, ¿verdad?- dijo Maura divertida

- Si, buen ritmo-

-Luego aumentará en intensidad, como un jugueteo sensual-

-¿Ah?- con la mano que tenía libre, Jane comenzó a juguetear con sus propia melena oscura e indomable.

Mientras la orquestación se hacía más grande y la sección de cuerdas entraba. Maura notó como ella también había sucumbido al golpeteo del bajo y a las rasgaduras de la guitarra funk y ahora detective y médica forense se encontraban enfrascadas en un curioso baile de baldosa. La Reina de los Muertos aprovechaba su tiempo muerto para escuchar un LP de los 70's y bailar el baile de la baldosa con una detective de homicidios.

Sus miradas colisionaron una vez más. Isles no había soltado la mano de Rizzoli desde que hacía rato la tomó. Con su otra mano delineó el rostro de Jane, cejas precisamente definidas, nariz recta como esculpida por un artista, un perfecto arco conformando sus labios. Jane reaccionó a las caricias inclinando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-Voy a besarte- susurró Maura,

Entonces tomó a Jane por la solapa de su saco, con un movimiento gentil le acercó a ella capturando sus labios en un lento beso. Jane se estremeció sorprendida, pero correspondió. Era Maura quien marcaba el compas del beso, lo hizo más intenso, Jane le seguía como si de repente su memoria se hubiera borrado olvidando como besar. Maura hundía sus dedos entre la rebelde melena de Jane y ésta exploraba torpemente debajo del exquisito vestido. Sus besos se tornaron agresivos y húmedos; las lenguas ya eran cómplices y las caricias se hacían presentes con una urgencia que dejaba trazas de fuego en cada roce.

-Ah… Maura-

Maura se separó de Jane y le observó: su cabello revuelto, la solapa de su saco visiblemente arrugada, algunos botones deshechos. El rubor cubría sus mejillas y su respiración obedecía el ritmo desbocado de su corazón. Maura no podía verlo, pero puesta la evidencia asumió que el pulso de Jane debería estar vuelto loco como un león enjaulado. Y el pensamiento le divertía.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó, solamente para molestarle, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

-Yo…-

-Pon el pestillo-

Jane no dudó un segundo y corrió el pestillo de la puerta. Luego volvió su vista a Maura, que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio y mordisqueaba impaciente su labio inferior. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra lentamente sólo para dejar ver a Jane un poco más arriba de la rodilla y la contracción de los músculos de sus pantorrillas.

-Si no te conociera… diría que estás tratando de seducirme- Jane ahora seguía el juego

-No me conoces entonces…-respondió Maura

Jane tomó aire con un audible resoplido, Maura trató de no reír, pero lo hizo de todas formas, una risita desde el fondo de su garganta, grave y distinta a su voz normal.

-Mira cómo te he puesto…-

- Eres cruel-

- No te quejes, no te queda. Ven, quiero sentirte-

Rizzoli retomó donde se había quedado, se acercó con cautela hacia Maura, le miraba de manera predatoria y ésta seguía su mirada expectante. Llegó frente a ella plantándose en el suelo como una bandera conquistando territorio desconocido, súbitamente la forense descruzó sus piernas y aprisionó a la detective fuertemente con ellas asegurando el abrazo con un tobillo encima de otro.

-Y esto es lo que mejor aprendiste en mis clases de defensa personal, la guardia está muy bien cerrada- la sonrisa de Jane se hacía visible en su anguloso rostro mientras movía sus caderas como queriendo zafarse del abrazo de esas piernas que solía mirar furtivamente en horas de trabajo de visita a la morgue, en cada movimiento colisionaba en una fricción agradable para ambas.

Ahora la detective era quien tomaba los labios de la forense y volvían a perderse entre besos húmedos. Jane movía sus manos ágilmente por encima de la suave piel de las piernas cuyos músculos estaban tensos y duros aprisionándola

-No me canso de sentir tus piernas, qué fuerte te has puesto. Podrías partirme en dos aquí mismo y no me quejaría-

-Dudo que eso suceda, es físicamente imposible Jane dada a la densidad del cuerpo humano y que mis piernas no son alguna máquina hidráulica. Como me enseñaste, este movimiento es para aprisionar…pero es divertido tenerte así de cerca.-

De un movimiento Maura Isles tiró de Jane Rizzoli por la solapa de su saco acomodándola encima, ambas ahora en el escritorio. Jane cuidando de no aplastar a Maura con su peso se deshizo de su saco como pudo, la forense observó como su detective luchaba contra la molesta prenda y le ayudó a salir de ella.

- No te importa nada arrugar tu ropa, eres una descuidada- dijo Maura pasando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la detective.

- ¿Por qué habría de importarme si de todas formas me la vas a quitar?-

Los finos dedos de la forense jugueteaban con la hebilla del cinturón de Rizzoli. "Clic, clac" cascabeleó el trozo de metal y luego se escuchó el sonido del cuero deslizándose. Una mirada chocolate se cruzaba con una color pardo, como si una pudiese ver el interior de la otra y viceversa. Maura sacó la camisa del interior de sus pantalones de oficina cuidando de no perder la intensidad de esa colisión de miradas. Lo hizo en un arrebato inusualmente agresivo que encantó a Jane. Luego con la misma agresividad metió su mano dentro de la camisa paseando con la punta de sus dedos por el estómago como esculpido en piedra y llegando hasta el borde del sostén.

- ¿Se abre por delante? – sonrió con malicia, lo que Jane asintió con su boca entreabierta pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

La forense rápida y habilidosamente sacó los ganchillos de su lugar y de un movimiento cambio de lugar con Jane. Ahora ella estaba arriba montándola, dejó caer todo el peso de sus caderas en el bajo abdomen de la detective y emitió un quejido que a Rizzoli le pareció tan sumamente erótico que respondió con otro.

- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer bien eso? Cuando…cuando… te enseñé ese movimiento en la lección de jiu-jitsu nunca lo hiciste bien- Jane hablaba entrecortadamente producto de la necesidad de sentir las manos de Maura sobre su cuerpo una vez más.

- Eres una habladora…-

Maura empezó a besar de nuevo a Jane lamiendo desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la mandíbula y después a la barbilla sintiendo la hendidura de la misma entre sus labios. Con una mano acariciaba cada centímetro de piel en el pecho, haciendo presión con sus uñas, yendo desde en medio hasta un pecho tomando entre sus dedos el pezón hasta endurecerlo y luego pasando al otro para hacer lo mismo. Con velocidad tortuosamente lenta. Jane estaba a su merced, y no era más que un amasijo balbuceante de suspiros y de gemidos que se retorcía entre sus manos. Maura apretó las rodillas diciéndole a Jane con esto que se mantuviera quieta y se abalanzó hacia adelante.

Luego sin decir otra palabra, se lanzó al ataque deslizando su mano dentro de la tela de los pantalones de Rizzoli. Podía sentir la incomodidad de las fibras carentes de suavidad en el dorso de su mano rozando sus nudillos y en las palma los muslos fibrosos y tibios. Avanzó aún más presionando con sus dedos y estimulándole a través de su ropa interior hasta sentir la humedad en contacto con su piel. Jane respondió arqueando su espalda pero Maura le sostuvo en su lugar con su mano presionando su abdomen marcado.

Isles no necesitaba que Rizzoli le pusiera un dedo encima, la sola vista de tenerle a su merced, con el chasquido de sus dedos le tenía ocupada y satisfecha. No es que fuera cruel en su naturaleza, pero era de común acuerdo entre las dos, un acuerdo no verbal que ambas entendían sin importarles la poca profesionalidad de ese mismo momento, en ese mismo lugar, en esa misma oficina. Ahora solo disfrutaba ver a Jane peleando contra su propio instinto, sus impulsos como eléctricos que le recorrían desde el cuello hasta su sexo. Cómo sentía punzadas en el propio al acariciar con su vista el rostro de la detective cubierto de rubor y una capa de sudor. Como si sus sentidos se hicieran más finos, estaba consciente de que los seres humanos eran animales, después de todo pertenecían al mismo reino que cualquier otro animal no racional y en ese momento no estaban siendo racionales; juraba que podía oler cada uno de los aromas en esa habitación por separado, la tinta de los impresos, el olor de las flores en su librero, el alcohol del laboratorio, el jabón del lavabo y el intoxicante olor de la sal del sudor y el sexo de Jane siendo invadido por sus falanges y después abandonado una y otra vez hasta que ya no pudo moverlos más y el resto del clímax lo dedicó a venerar con delicadeza esperada de sus manos expertas ese pequeño nudo de tejidos cuyo único propósito de existir es el de dar felicidad y placer a la amada y a su amante; mientras le susurraba una que otra palabra picante y tórrida al oído. Finalmente Maura atrapó con su boca la cadena de suspiros, quejidos y gritos que salieron emitidos por Jane como si rasgara su interior desde el abdomen hasta la garganta.

- Eso fue…- los ojos de Jane paseaban sobre el cuerpo de Maura hasta su rostro y aquella sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿Maravilloso y excitante?- completó la forense limpiando sus dedos con la punta de su lengua.

- Las dos cosas…- respondió jadeante ante aquella visión- deja… devolverte el favor…

Jane trató de incorporarse pero Maura no le dejó, colocó su mano en el bajo abdomen de la detective y dejo de montarle para después volver a plantarse junto con sus zapatillas Louboutin en el suelo. Después acarició el rostro de Jane y comenzó a plantar ligeros besos cerca de la boca.

- Ahora no, mira que tarde es. Además si no regresas al área de trabajo seguramente Frost, Korsak o tu hermano bajarán a buscarte y lo que ha sucedido aquí a pesar de que ambas lo deseábamos con fogosa intensidad no es lo que se considera como propio de un ambiente profesional y mucho menos de la jefa de forenses de Massachusetts y una condecorada detective de homicidios representante de la heroicidad policial. – con esto, Maura guiñó un ojo y Jane solo pudo emitir un sonido semejante a un gruñido mientras volvía a subir el cierre del pantalón y a ajustar la hebilla del cinturón.

- Te veo…

- A las siete, en mi casa, ya sabes.

- ¿Es una cita?

- Si Jane, una cita. Música, cena, romance…

Entonces Jane tomó su saco del suelo, deshizo el pestillo de la puerta y salió caminando a toda velocidad de la oficina de Maura, antes de perderse de vista lanzó una última mirada a la forense y la otra, con una mezcla entre orgullo y la crueldad de quien tiene la ventaja en un juego lanzó un beso al aire e hizo el ademán de hacérselo llegar con un soplo que salió de entre sus labios. La cara de Jane se tornó roja y siguió su camino.

-¡Una cita!- se alejó sonriente.

FIN

_Nota de la autora. Es un experimento puesto a que es mi primera historia con escenas no apropiadas para menores por su contenido sexual, por lo que no espero que sea la gran cosa y quería hacer algo más o menos explícito como las que andan en estado salvaje en tanta jungla de fics de R&I en idioma inglés. Aún así fue divertida de escribir. Gracias por su comprensión y estoy preparada para los tomatazos también, I'm a tough grrrl. _


	2. Capítulo II: La ola irresoluta

**Cargo cult II: La ola irresoluta y la isla desnuda**

Se sentía como si en la oficina sólo estuviese su cuerpo presente y su mente hubiera decidido tomar un paseo. Hace unos momentos siendo apenas las cinco de la tarde, el cerebro le había dejado de carburar y cada movimiento que efectuaba era porque su cuerpo ponía a emplear la memoria muscular, nada era planeado, todo era automático como las máquinas ensambladoras de una fábrica de coches.

Y es que toda la energía funcional de su cerebro estaba fija en Maura, con ese recuerdo ardiente dentro de su cabeza no podía pensar mas que en el roce de sus dedos sobre su rostro, sobre su boca, las yemas de éstos trazando patrones desde sus clavículas vagabundeando perezosamente hasta sus pechos, bajando poco a poco para detenerse en su bajo abdomen y como esos dedos regresaban a su rostro tomando el mismo camino ya antes recorrido negándole a propósito el contacto que más deseaba; al ritmo del fingerpicking de las notas graves de bajo eléctrico que avivaron el fuego en su cara y le humedecieron entre los muslos.

"Inicio", "Apagar", "Forza apagado". No tenía la paciencia para apagar el sistema de su computadora de manera correcta. Tomó la pila de reportes del caso Delacroix y los colocó en un cajón de su escritorio para poderlos entregar mañana a primera hora.

- Muchachos, nos vemos luego- levantó su mano abierta en señal de despedida, el Sargento Detective Korsak y el Detective Frost solamente contestaron asintiendo con la cabeza producto de su concentración en sus propias tareas. Rizzoli tomó su saco arrugado y se lo echó encima de los hombros.

El camino de ida a casa también fue en piloto automático. Trataba de recordar en qué exacto momento había cruzado la línea de lo platónico a lo que fuera que tenía ahora con Maura. Pero todo pensamiento racional era desplazado por la ensoñación producida por aquel par de piernas torneadas y fuertes abrazándole por la cintura. Tomó con fuerza el volante de su automóvil con la mano izquierda y con su torpe mano derecha deshizo los primeros botones de su camisa; después ambas manos volvieron a apretar el volante mientras tomaba una curva con un giro algo accidentado. Veinte minutos después arribaba a su departamento con poco tiempo para ducharse, vestirse y arreglarse decentemente (o al menos intentarlo). Luego... luego Maura Isles y ella se verían de nuevo.

Salida de la ducha y luego de vestirse suspiró, un suspiro que más bien parecía un quejido y se miró al espejo. Se encontraba tan nerviosa, pero tan expectante. Terminó de acomodarse el cabello, maquillarse al natural y alisar la ropa con sus manos su armario tomó una cazadora de cuero color chocolate que Maura le había regalado su cumpleaños pasado pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de estrenar. "Yo se que te encantará, además el color va con tus ojos". Sonrió, porque haciendo un recuento anecdótico parecía como si Maura y ella hubiesen estado saliendo desde hace años solo que alguna de las dos -definitivamente más culpable ella que Maura- había estado buscándole tres pies al gato.

Sí, estaba completamente, perdidamente, locamente enamorada de Maura. Y era real. Lo sabía porque no solo sentía la necesidad de adorar el suelo que pisaba cualquier par de los muchos Loubotin o Jimmy Choo de la colección que Maura poseía ; sino que también le deseaba con todo el ardor que sentía dentro de sí.

En este momento tenía un torbellino sentimental en el pecho. Por un lado quería rodear a Maura con sus brazos, caminar con ella tomada de la mano por un parque, mirarle a los ojos y expresarle su ternura con toneladas de besos por todo su rostro después de haber escuchado todos los hechos y estadísticas sobre la tela de cachemira o cualquier otro dato curioso sobre países remotos; pero por otro quería tenerla tendida en su cama, y tenderse encima de ella, pasear las palmas de sus manos justicieras estigmatizadas y curtidas por encima de la voluptuosidad de sus pechos y nalgas, partir sus muslos para devorarla y aguantar un gemido de dolor al sentir esas uñas pintadas del color del vino tintillo clavarse en sus sienes.

Tomó las llaves de su auto, su bolso y acarició el lomo a Jo Friday antes de salir, sin embargo ya había cerrado la puerta de su departamento tras de sí cuando decidió volver para buscar en los compartimentos de la alacena. Entre bolsas de plástico, platos y cubiertos encontró una botella de vino lo bastante buena como para una cita importante o una celebración. Sonrió y siguió su camino.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo había llegado al vecindario donde residía la Dra. Isles. El privilegiado barrio le daba la bienvenida con sus luces automáticas para exterior.

-Uh, La que los parió,¡estos ricachones y sus paranoias! ¡Si aquí no hay crimen, es un buen vecindario!- Rizzoli se fortó los ojos cegados por un momento debido a las luces de los vecinos- ¿De cuanto es esa bombilla? ¿Quinientos watts?-

-De hecho son bombillas led, son más potentes y más verdes, hay que cuidar el medio ambiente.-

-¡Maura!-

-Jane... oí gruñidos y refunfuños, supe de inmediato que eras tú. ¡Oh! ¿vino? Qué detalle...- sonrió Maura Isles.

-Oh, ¿fue esa una broma?, cada día me sorprendes, siempre mejoras. Si...vino- sonrió de medio lado entregándole la botella a Maura.

-Aprendo rápido...por favor, pasa. Te he estado esperando, he echado en falta tu presencia- la doctora Isles terminó la frase en un suspiro que produjo escalofríos en la espalda de Rizzoli.

Maura abrió la puerta haciendo una señal con la mano para que pasase, Jane entró y se viró hacia a ella, la forense le siguió después.

-Oh, Maura, que "damallerosa"-

- Qué encantadora. Un momento, por favor- la doctora desapareció de su vista por unos momentos, luego regresó con las manos vacías. Había puesto el vino en su cocina.

Maura emitió una risita al tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza y le miraba con intensidad. Luego sus ojos no pudieron evitar apreciar la cazadora de cuero sobre la camiseta blanca sólida que traía encima.

-Por fin estrenas el regalo que te hice tu cumpleaños pasado... como dije, va con el color de tus ojos-

Isles caminó lentamente hacia Rizzoli con un movimiento confiado y sensual casi felino, la rodeó con sus brazos y parándose en las puntas de sus pies se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los de ella.

- Quería estar cómoda hoy, es Viernes. No estoy usando tacones altos, me gustan estas zapatillas de piso, son clásicas y cómodas ¿Sabías que el modelo se llama BB por Brigitte Bardot? Ella solía usar unas zapatillas rojas, estas son una réplica exacta. ¿Que pensarías si te dijera que ella fue considerada como la mujer más sensual de todo el mundo durante la década de los sesenta?-

Maura hablaba bajo, casi susurrando, mientras Jane le veía a los ojos y se encorvaba para salvar espacio entre las dos.

-Shh..tú eres mi Brigitte Bardot- Jane la besó y el vórtice de datos curiosos se esfumó en el aire.

Fue un beso lento, a comparación con los besos hambrientos que compartieron en el despacho de Maura. Ésta apoyó sus manos en la cazadora color chocolate sintiendo así la suavidad del cuero italiano y se felicitó así misma mentalmente por su buen gusto. Jane pasaba sus dedos por el magnífico cabello de la mujer que ahora tenía su existencia entre sus manos, por lo menos así se sentía acerca de Maura Isles. Mejor amiga, colega de trabajo, amante feroz y voluptuosa.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Maura, sus talones volvieron a tocar la alfombra.

- Bastante- Jane arqueó sus cejas-Estamos hablando de comida, ¿verdad?

- Mh...sí y no-

Maura rió una vez más y se dirigió hacia la cocina, del refrigerador sacó una cerveza para Jane y la colocó en su mano. Fue hacia la estufa y de ella

-¿Y el vino?

- cuando empecemos a cenar... yo se que no disfrutas tanto del vino como yo, por eso procuré tener lista tu cerveza favorita.

-Vaya, gracias.

-Por nada- le miró entrecerrando los ojos y sonrió- puedes respirar y relajarte.

- ¿Qué?-

- Tu lenguaje corporal, tu mandíbula tensa, eso indica intranquilidad- se dirigió hacia la estufa y regresó con la cacerola de la cena.  
- Bueno...es que- balbuceó Rizzoli

- Relájate, sólo soy yo...-

"Es precisamente por lo que no me puedo relajar" pensó Jane. Maura dispuso los platos y los cubiertos en silencio, sin mirar a su colega de trabajo. Mientras servía la cena alzó su cuerpo de tal manera que una porción generosa de su escote quedó visible ante el par de ardientes ojos oscuros. Palabras concatenadas acerca de la preparación cuidadosa de la cena de esa noche cayeron en oídos ensordecidos como de quien permanece sumergido en el agua. Sintiendo la pupila que quema Maura alzó su vista y levantó sus cejas.

-... y ¿Quieres acompañarlo con salsa?-

- Umm ¿Qué? -

- Que si cenamos- contestó Maura, sabía que Jane no estaba viéndole a los ojos en ese momento

- Sí, sí por supuesto-

Mientras pinchaba un trozo de pollo especiado, Jane observaba a Maura cortar en trozos pequeños su cena empezando por la ensalada. Incluso comiendo el aura de sofisticación le rodeaba, esa noche la siempre ordenada y fashionista doctora Isles se veía más hermosa que nunca.

- Guapa...-

Rizzoli no supo si lo había pensado o si de verdad lo había dicho en voz alta. Bajo la mesa, la rubia se descalzó una zapatilla.  
Jane sintió un cosquilleo tibio en sus tobillos por debajo de la pernera. El tenedor resbaló de entre sus dedos cayendo entre el arroz. Espalda erguida, con el rostro ruborizado observó la sonrisa maliciosamente juguetona en el rostro de Maura y cayó en cuenta de que nadie nunca le había intentado seducir de esa manera tan tentadora como en las películas de detectives, falsa inocencia.

- Gracias- ronrroneó Isles

La italiana se levantó de su siento como sin nada, se dirigió hacia la forense, tomándola del mentón le arrancó un beso que más bien fue un encontronazo entre sus labios y narices, pese a esto la rubia se sintió fascinada por la torpeza y aspereza de la maniobra. Decidió marcar el compás para evitar que la detective siguiera insistiendo en hacer colisionar sus rostros.

Una boca pulposa rozando otra de labios finos, humedad, tropezones y dientes chocando entre sí; lenguas antagonistas luego tregua entre las dos. Gemidos ahogados y el sonido de quien está a punto del desmayo por falta de aire.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Tengo la concentración de un adolescente de quince años... y su imaginación también. Estoy...completamente enamorada de ti. Quiero besarte todo el tiempo, quiero abrazarte, quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo, quiero hacerte feliz.

A cada palabra, cada una pisándose entre sí, el corazón le latía aprisa al ritmo del reloj de una bomba a punto de estallar.

- y además de eso me deseas-

- Como no tienes idea, tú me haces sentir mariposas en el estómago pero una cuarta más abajo es... es un desastre. Ah, Maura. -

- Jane... dime más, cuéntame...

- Ah, Maura no...

-Sí

Descalza, la forense caminó hacia la detective Rizzoli y tomó sus manos, las cuales colocó sobre sus propias caderas mientras ella pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de la otra mujer. Jane reaccionó estrechándola fuertemente.

-Estoy aquí, no soy ya una fantasía...

-Lo sé

Sus voces eran bajas y oscuras como el rumor del viento en la frescura de la noche. El nerviosismo había abandonado a Jane desde unos minutos atrás cuando Maura le acariciaba la pierna por debajo de la mesa, evocó el arrebato pasional que había tenido lugar en la tarde y supuso que ahora era su turno de hacerle a Maura gemir su nombre con su voz falta de aliento.

- Te besaría hasta el cansancio, pero no es lo único que quiero hacer. Quiero volver a sentir tu piel tocando la mía.

La forense con respiración entrecortada observaba la mirada oscura y desinhibida del rostro que tanto adoraba. Entrecerró los ojos mientras unas manos se abrían paso debajo de su falda y le acariciaban los muslos y las nalgas. Instintivamente se abrazó aún más a Rizzoli. Ambas sentían la calidez de la otra a través de las prendas que les cubrían el cuerpo. Isles le tomó de la mano y la guió hacia su habitación iluminada por tenues luces rosáceas. La pieza en orden lucía acogedora y ordenada, era la primera vez que Jane visitaba esa recámara, pero seguramente no sería la última.

Se tomaron el tiempo para desvestirse mutuamente. Haciendo caminar sus dedos por cada centímetro de piel. Primero, Jane dejó que Maura le despojara de sus prendas pausadamente, luego esta se encargó de velar por el orden de la ropa que no esperaba ver más hasta que el sol se asomara por la ventana. Maura volvió la espalda hacia ella e hizo su cabellera hacia un lado.

- Desvísteme- dijo con voz suplicante

La otra tomó el cierre entre sus dedos con delicadeza y lo haló hacia abajo besando cada área a medida que avanzaba. La doctora sintió escalofríos.

Despojada de su vestido, sintió una mano justo en las costillas debajo de su sostén negro de encaje mientras que la mano izquierda de Rizzoli abría los ganchillos ágilmente.

- Hoy no dejaba de pensar en ti, en lo que tuvimos en tu despacho. En cómo te gusta tenerme a tus pies besándote tus zapatitos caros -  
- Oh, Jane- Emitió un quejido gutural al sentir el la tibieza de la respiración de Jane en su nuca.

Las manos delgadas, pero fuertes y ligeramente callosas de Rizzoli palpaban aquellos senos con avidez. Cada que sentía las yemas de los dedos presionando y halando sutilmente sus sonrosados pezones un quejido rodeaba por sus labios desapareciendo entre la torridez del cuarto. Dio un giro y sujetando a Jane del brazo se tendió en la cama con ella encima.

Era como en sus fantasías, con Maura debajo y ella a horcajadas observando sus ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta, la piel del pecho ruborizada a punto de arder; el cabello rodeando su rostro furiosamente sonrojado. La médica apretujaba sus muslos para aliviar su desbordante tensión. Jane se abrió paso entre ellos y su mano entró en contacto con la humedad a través de aquella sedosa ropa interior bordada, la cual terminó en el suelo de un movimiento brusco.

- Exactamente así estábamos en mi fantasía. Yo encima mientras te hacía gritar mi nombre.

-¿Sí?

-Oh sí

Maura y Jane volvieron a besarse lenta y rubia daba ligeros mordiscos al labio inferior de la morena.

- Tócame Jane, lléname-

La detective no estaba segura si ese tono de voz era imperativo o más bien era una imploración. La mano derecha de la doctora Isles tomó su mano izquierda y la colocó de nuevo entre sus muslos. Los dedos hacían movimientos acompasados sobre aquel firme botón entre los pétalos de su sexo.

Con años de frustración encima Jane le tomó la palabra penetrando en ella, llenándola. Maura la aprisionó con sus piernas fuertemente por la cintura queriéndola sentir imposiblemente más cerca, más profundamente. Sus caderas iban y venían. Rizzoli sentía sus músculos del brazo tensos, punzantes. Las manos tibias y sedosas que le acariciaban el abdomen bajaron cubriendo el desastre entre sus piernas que con caricias decididas le llevaban lentamente hacia la orilla como la ola irresoluta. Siseó.

- Sostenme, sostenme

- Aquí

Gemidos, suspiros, sudor. La habitación concentrando todo el calor que dos cuerpos desnudos podían generar, era la muerte más dulce. Jane enunciando una y otra vez el nombre de Maura como rezando a una deidad carnal. Maura halando sus cabellos para volverla a besar y a susurrarle en el oído cuánto le amaba. Esa noche la detective durmió escuchando los latidos del corazón de Maura Isles mientras ésta jugueteaba con los dedos entresacando su cabello.

_**Notas Finales**__: Pues bien. No pensaba tener buenos reviews en verdad, pero si los tuve aunque si bien no es tan visitada la sección en Español. Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte y conclusión de la historia y también espero que no piensen que me quedó sucia como tanta porquería mal escrita que anda por allí, tal como esa trilogía sobre esposas y "media centena de proyecciones incoloras" y (que no es mi intención :c ). Aunque esto sea como llaman los anglosajones PWP (plot, what plot?) realmente la trama es pura seducción._

_Por cierto, tengo por ahí un blog que pueden visitar ( metiéndose a mi perfil encontrarán el enlace) ahí publico historias originales no rizzles. Estoy haciendo mi primera historia de varios capítulos y me gustaría que más gente la leyera y opinara._  
_Saludos._

_8 de Junio de 2013. Revisado y editado por faltas de ortografía y sintaxis_


End file.
